


Exception

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina Week, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: This story is part 2 of MilkFor day 2 for kagehina weekMovie night of Kagehina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Exception

Exception

“Can I have a breakfast combo with milk.” 

“Just milk not coffee?” Hinata asks while trying his order till he looks up, finding the fashion icon he danced for-his heart skipped a beat. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Hinata thought and wrote his order down and didn't dare look at him. 

He looked up. His eyes accidentally locked into his. 

Kageyama's instincts kicked in and grabbed Hinata's arm. 

He pulled and dragged him out of the cafe.

He ignored Hinata cries and kicks. 

Suddenly Kageyama opened his phone and saw a picture of Hinata on the pole, half naked with money in black underwear. 

Hinata stopped and stared in horror. 

"What do you want?" Hinata said and glared at Kageyama. 

"I watch a movie with me." Kageyama said with a serious face. 

"I don't have any money." 

"It's going, I take care of it." 

"What if I say no?" 

"Then your pictures will be sent to everyone in this campus." 

Hinata gasped and sighed. 

"Fine." Hinata said in defeat. 

"I picked you up tonight in your cafe." Kageyama said and left. 

"It's not my cafe!" Hinata yelled and sighed "Dumbass." 

Hinata went to his normal day; work, class then work again. He closed the shop and waited for Kageyama. 

He watched as Kageyama walked up to him. Everything felt like a dream.

Hinata was shocked that they didn't end up in the cinema and ended up in his apartment which was elegant and huge for just one person. 

Kageyama played the movie called Inception, Hinata couldn't focus on the movie and focused on Kageyama's face. 

“Dreams feel real while we’re in them. It’s only when we wake up that we realize something was actually strange.” Kageyama said while he watched the movie. 

Hinata looked away and thought to himself. Maybe he was dreaming. 

"I am dreaming? Kageyama is this real?" Hinata said leaning into the sofa staring blankly into the huge television set. 

"If this was a dream, I think I would kiss you by now." Kageyama said. 

"Kiss me." Hinata said. 

Which made Kageyama coughed and chocked on his milk. 

"Why me?" Hinata said "You can be with anyone you want." Hinata said. 

Kageyama moved closer to Hinata. 

"You are the only exception." Kageyama said which made Hinata smile. 

Hinata stood in front of Kageyama and sat on his lap and kissed him. 


End file.
